Race Me
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: Anna keeps losing at SpeedRunners, and Kristoff can't help but win because she's so cute. Modern AU!Kristanna featuring the game SpeedRunners. Pointless fluff. One-shot.


**quick a/n, i just wrote this to somehow polish writing dialogues. since i suck writing dialogues. XD anyway, typical pointless fluff. also inspired by pewdiepie and friends after watching videos of the play. now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So I just have to outrun you?"<p>

"Yep."

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Piece of cake then."

"We'll see," Kristoff snorted, giving his girlfriend a sideways glance, a smug look on his face. He had just lately discovered the existence of the racing game a week ago, quickly earning the skills after desperately trying to beat Flynn and Hiccup with their own. It was a fun game, a little intimidating, yet oddly fun with the challenge people put up with him. It brought out the competitive side of him, and he liked it.

"You'll see alright," Anna smirked back, scrunching her nose up at him teasingly. It was only this afternoon when his petite girlfriend poked herself in the living room, catching him playing the game in an excuse to not finish his thesis. Captivated with the game and countless wails of letting her play with him, now they're here.

"Game on, Feisty-pants."

"Bring it, babe."

He gave a nervous laugh, and trained his eyes back on the screen, bracing as he clicked on play.

It was less than a second when Anna's choice of character flew off the screen and it made Kristoff laugh so hard he almost choked. A swat on the chest and a second to chastise, they were back on the game. He laughed again when she flew off the screen the third, and the fourth, and ran into spikes making her character do a double flip and die. Couldn't do a double jump and flew off the screen again. And again, and again, and again… and again.

He felt sorry for her, really. If she wasn't so darn cute whenever she lost…

"Drat!" Anna kicked, pressing on the buttons harder than anything like her life depended on it. "How do you even gain that much speed?!"

"Skills," he said confidently, a smile in his voice. Another frustrated groan and Anna's controller was flying off to another direction.

"FUCK!" she screamed, Kristoff jumping a bit in surprise. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her…

"Ann—"

"Shhh, less talking, more playing…"

"Okay."

Kristoff was slowly starting to grow worried of the petite girl beside him. He dared take a quick glance, straining his neck to not turn away from the screen.

Anna beside him, their elbows brushing like feathers, knees bumping as she muttered curse words under her breath with each pathetic failure she acquired with rage. She'd slam the control on her knees whenever she lost, and Kristoff finally eased down on her.

He deliberately slowed down his character, and made hers pass him with flying colors.

Anna squealed.

"Take that!" she cheered, happily turning to him with eyes lit.

"Mmpf," he nodded, a dry chuckle rumbling through his lazy smile. "Got me there, Feisty-pants."

Purposely losing each round and each game and each map, Anna's excitement died down eventually.

"You're doing this on purpose," she frowned childishly, head swiveling to look up at him. He laughed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now it's no fun."

"If I do try to win, you're gonna get mad again."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Like a red-eyed monster, scary," he playfully shivered, earning him a smack on the chest.

"No, seriously. Play better than me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna blow up if you lose again."

"Kri-_iiiss~!" _Anna began to whine, scooting closer to him. She wrapped a slim arm with his, linking them together with her cheeks dug onto his shoulder. "I won't get mad again, okay? Play seriously, winning is losing its fun."

"I thought winning was everything?" he inquired, his head falling to rest on top of hers. Grip loosening on the control with his still leaning forward position, elbows on his knees on the couch.

"No its not, not with you," he could hear the pout in her voice, making him chuckle again.

"Okay then."

With the game restarted and an easy win, another frustrated groan elicited from Anna.

"I think I take that one back—"

"Nuh-uh, you asked for it."

"Darn it…" Anna slipped away from Kristoff's arm, but he stopped her to it.

Moving both arms to loop around her small waists, controller still in one hand, his head dipped to the crook of her neck, making her freeze in position with the sudden warmth permeating through her skin.

"Kristoff?" she squeaked, slowly getting crushed by the larger man.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated…" he mumbled into her skin, kissing sweetly whatever he could reach. She was wearing his jersey, clearly too big and it draped over her freckled shoulder, bare and open for him to kiss.

"Kris, the game—"

"Forget about the game. You'll get wrinkles if you scrunch your forehead up in frustration with every round."

"What? I do _not_ scrunch my forehead up—" she retorted, only to be silenced with his chapped lips.

"You're doing it now," he said into the kiss, muffled by sweet sincerity. Cuddling his girlfriend, Kristoff slowly lay them down on the couch, dominatingly on top of her with elbows supporting his weight still wetly leaving loving osculation on her skin.

Anna broke from under him, both hands moving to cup his face, stilling him. One hand moving to brush the bangs off his face. "I'm only doing it because you're being silly."

"No you're not. You're doing it because you're losing."

"That's because you won't let me win."

"Yes, I did. You're a winner, okay?—now enough of the game. Like I said, you'll get wrinkles if we go on. And if not, kill me with that adorable pout of yours."

Anna began giggling, a light sound in the air, making Kristoff crash his lips to hers, effectively silencing her. With a tangled mess of bodies wrapped together, the silly game they played was easily forgotten for the rest of the night.

Kristoff didn't mind losing to her one bit if it meant having her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for any mistakes, didn't want to bother eve reviewing this since it's just an experiment. XD but of course, feedback is most welcome. thank you.<strong>


End file.
